Various integrated circuits (ICs) have been fabricated to include transistors that have differing thicknesses for gate dielectrics. By incorporating thin gate dielectric transistors with thick gate dielectric transistors in an IC, benefits may be achieved for the IC, such as higher operating speeds, lower parasitics, etc. However, the different transistors can have different characteristics that can cause the transistors to breakdown under different conditions, this especially being the case for the thin gate dielectric transistors. The breakdown of any transistor within an IC can cause failure of the IC. Hence, reliability of the transistors in the IC is generally a significant concern.